When We Were Young
by KittentheCat
Summary: SIDESTORY set before 'Hunters Complex'  Met Eliza's brother Eric! How Dean meets Anna! And the abit about relationship between Eliza and her brother, Eliza and Dean, and Dean and Anna.


**A/N: PLEASE READ!  
Okay guys! This is going to be a side-story/prequel to 'Hunters Complex'. My aim for this story is to show you, in more detail, the relation ship between Eliza and her brother, Eliza and Dean, and also, Dean and Anna. You don't have to like it, but I hope you do. As always reviews are awesome. **

"Two rooms with two queens in each." John Winchesters deep voice rumbled to the motel owner. After using a stolen credit card he stalked back outside to were his car and the Impala were parked.  
Eliza Tempest, hunter for just a few years, lay in the back of the Impala her tear stained face rested on her brothers strong shoulder. Eric Tempest gently brushed Elizas hair away from his little sisters face before pushing her away slightly and getting out the car.  
All four hunters, two Tempest and two Winchester, all numb with the recent loss of Alphonse Tempest, father to the Eric and Eliza and long time friend John Winchester, in a poltergeist attack.  
John and Eric as the oldest and most experienced hunters were sharing a room so they could discuss the next hunt while Dean and Eliza would share a room.

Once in their room, Eliza flopped down into her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"What am I going to do without papa, Dean?" Eliza asked, too numb too cry.  
"You're gonna stay with me," Dean smirked, "you're a mouthy little brat but you're practically my sister."

Dean frowned when Eliza made no response, not a smile, not a twinge, nothing. Striding over to the young womans bed, the male hunter sat on the edge of her bed and gently nudged her shoulder with his hand.  
"What is it? You don't want to stay with me?" he gave her a small smile.  
Eliza rolled on her side and scrunched her body around Dean, her arms holding onto his waist with her face buried in her back.  
"I want *hiccup* to stay with you, but *hiccup* why couldn't papa stay *hiccup* too?" she sobbed into his back.  
Sighing, Dean leaned an arm back to stroke her hair and the rub her back, "We all live on borrowed time 'Liza, it was just your Dads time to go. I have no doubts that he's still watching over you though, just now you can't see him is all."

"Even though he's still watching me, I can stay with you can't I?" she mumbled quietly into her friends back.  
"I said that didn't I? Weren't you listening?" he laughed lightly.  
The womans arms relaxed around his waist, no longer afraid he'd disappear and leave her alone if she let go.  
"Goodnight mini-tempest." Dean grumbled before standing up, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his own bed.  
Crawling under the covers of her ratty motel bed, Eliza feel into an uneasy sleep.

When he sensed the motel door opening, Dean shot up in his bed, whipping his machete out from under the pillow.  
"Whoa! Cool it Dean, I come in peace with breakfast." Eric's laughter floated to Deans groggy senses as Elizas brother kicked the door shut and put the drinks and cakes on the wobbly motel table.  
Dean rubbed his face with his free and before getting out of bed, leaving his weapon on the unmade bed.  
"How you holding up?" Dean grumbled as he took a coffee off the table and sipped it, instantly cursing when it burnt his tongue.  
"I'm holding up, can't ask for more." Eric grumbled before dropping his lean frame into a tatty chair. When stood, Eric was abit taller then Dean with the same broad muscular composition.  
"It's 'Liza I'm worried about." Eric confessed after a moments silence.  
"She knows we're here for her, I made sure of it."  
"Thanks man."  
Dean sipped his cooler coffee again before leaning over and clamping a reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder.

"So, your dads asking about some leads from the motel owner, but I think we've got another gig." Eric grumbled leaning forward to take his own coffee off the table.  
"Did you bring me a cake?" Eliza voice mumbled from under the cover of her bed.  
"Yep, got you a cupcake for breakfast," Eric said.  
"Freaky eater." Dean mumbled and received a pillow to the back of his head that Eliza had flung at him.  
"There is nothing wrong isn't my eating habits Winchester." Eliza snapped as she picked her cake up of be table and nibbled it.  
"Yea there is." both men replied.  
The woman simply rolled her eyes.

After getting dressed, eating and listening to Johns collected information, the four found themselves in the middle of a forest, facing a lake.  
"So something out heres been killing people and leaving their bodies in the water, it could just be a murderer." Dean mumbled, unsure this was one of their gigs. 

"No, there's too much of a ritualistic pattern. I think it may be a possession." John Winchesters deep voice rumbled, "Dean you and Eric check out the woods, me and girly will check the lake."  
Dean raised his eyebrow, 'Liza usually partnered with him, but he nodded, "Yes, Sir."  
With that, the men left, guns hidden in waistbands, to survey the area. 

"Mr. John sir?" Eliza called from her position, crouched at the edge of the lake. She had always been formal with John, she gave him the respect that her fathers friend deserved. John strode over to the woman who was barely out of her teens. 

He leaned over her as she rubbed a dark powder between her fingers, "Sulphur." she mumbled before pointing to whole mess of the powder around the edge of the lake.  
John nodded, "How are you?" he asked awkwardly.  
"Hhmm?" she looked up at him, "I'll be okay, I can't stop or people will get hurt."  
John nodded briefly placing a hand on her shoulder, and then retracting it, the brief show of support over. 

"That looks suspiciously like something we should investigate." Eric said to Dean.  
"You betcha." he clenched his jaw.  
The men stood in front of an old cabin, riddled with wood-root and a the windows smashed. Both men pulled their guns put of their waist bands as they advanced towards to the cabin.  
The creaked in a clique fashion as Dean nudged it open with his foot. As soon as they entered both men were confronted with muffled shouts, seemingly coming from the cellar.  
With a nod to each other, both men sprinted down the set of cold stone steps to the cellar, where they were confronted with a makeshift cage.  
Inside the cage, and presumably where the shouting had come from, were two women. Shooting the lock, Dean bury through the cage door to check their vitals with Eric close behind him. 

"You alright?" Dean asked the redheaded woman.  
She nodded, obviously shaken up by being locked up.  
"Can you tell me who did this to you?" Dean asked.  
"These men, there were two of them. They just pulled us out the forest, they'll be back soon." she whispered frantically.  
"Okay, I'm Dean, I'm gonna get you out of here."  
"Anna." she whispered as Dean wrapped an arm around her and helped her to stand. 

Eric crouched down in front of a petite female with black hair, "Are you okay Miss?" he asked.  
She looked up, bright blue eyes glistening with tears, "I knew you'd come." she whispered.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." he smiled.  
"I know you will, Eric. But you need to get to your sister, their going to try and hurt her." she whispered.  
"What? How do you know that? How do you know my name?" he asked.  
"I told you, I saw you coming." she smiled weakly.  
"Care to explain?"  
"I know what you do, killing evil I mean. I see things that are going to happen. I'm Cindy by the way." she whispered again. 

"Well Cindy, let's get you out of this cage and save my unsuspecting sister." he smiled before helping her to her feet. The hunters helped down women up the cellar stairs but came up an abrupt halt when they heard a animalistic snarl.  
In front of the door stood a man with blackened eyes and a evil snarl fixed in place.  
"Girls get behind us." Dean ordered as the girls did as they were told.  
"Don't worry, they'll protect us." Cindy whispered to Anna.  
The demonically possessed man lunged at Eric as he reached in his pocket for his notepad to do the exorcism.  
"Fuck." he cursed as he was thrown into the old wooden wall.  
Dean dove forward with a barrage of punches, not doing much to stop the demon but still slowing him down.  
Eric jumped up and began to chant in Latin, the man housed before trying to dive at Eric but Dean jumped forward and grabbed onto the possessed mans ankles, dragging him back to the floor and under Dean as the hunter tried to keep him pinned.  
Eric chanted louder and the possessed man hissed and struggled against Dean grasp before he flung his head back and screamed as black fog poured out of his mouth before the man flopped back down. 

With a sigh, Dean pulled himself up off the now unconscious man.  
"Well, that was less eventful then usual." Dean grumbled as he walked over to the girls. Anna looked terrified while Cindy seemed to know exactly what was happening.  
"You okay?" he asked them.  
"Been better." Came Anna's sarcastic reply, which made Dean smirk. 

John Winchester tensed. Years of hunting and brooding had heightened his senses, he knew that they were being watched. Currently, Eliza was at the opposite end to the lake to himself and as John saw a black eyed figure advance towards the girl from the tree line behind her, he broke into a sprint around the lake. 

Eliza, who was busy inspecting what looked like footprints on the edge of the lake, glanced up when she heard hurried feet running towards her. John motioned for her to run, the young woman turned quickly to come face-to-face with the black eyes of a possessed man.  
The female hunter gasped, but had no time to do much else as a hand secured around her neck and pushed her back into the water, holding her beneath the murky surface.  
Eliza's body trashed around in the water, hands clawing at the arm that held her down, her lungs burned as the edges of her vision began to fuzz.  
The fingers that had been digging harshly into her neck were ripped from her throat. Wasting no time she pushed herself up and out of the water.  
Crawling onto the bank Eliza panted on hands and knees as she tried to catch her breath. Looking up Eliza smiled when she saw Dean and Eric holding down a trashing body while John performed the exorcism.  
"Are you okay?" A small voice pulled Eliza's gaze from the exorcism. Looking over she smiled at the two nervous looking woman crouched near her.  
"I'm fine, erm they're just helping that guy." Eliza rushed as she tried to block the view of the hunters pinning the man down with her own body.  
The brunette woman giggled, "We know what's happening, I'm Cindy and this is Anna." the woman gestured to her red headed friend.  
Eliza smiled and fell onto her backside, "So you two okay? Are you hurt?"  
"We're fine," Anna smiled. 

When they returned to the motel, John used his stolen card to pay for a extra room for Anna and Cindy as they had no were to go.  
Dean and Eliza were sat on their beds in their room, taking off their shoes and jackets to relax.  
"I think you're brothers gonna get lucky with that girl," Dean said waving his hand in the air slightly as he tried to remember her name.  
"Cindy?" Eliza asked.  
Dean nodded.  
"Yeah, I think I might have a future sister-in-law there." she smiled.  
"I could have a sister-in-law and I'd never know." Dean grumbled bitterly.  
"Why don't you and your brother talk again?" Eliza asked.  
"Because the idiot walked out and left us behind." Dean mumbled, "He doesnt understand what's out there." 

Jumping up, Eliza hugged Dean around his waist who awkwardly returned the gesture, "I bet he's just as stubborn as you!" she said in a singsong voice before releasing the male hunter.  
The pair turned when they heard a quiet knocking on the door. Pulling his gun out his waistband, Dean strode over to the door and, with a tight grasp on the handle, swung the door open. 

Anna stood in the doorway, her newly washed red hair fell over her shoulders.  
"I was just wondering if I could talk to you?" She nervously asked Dean.  
"Err, sure?" he said moving aside so she could come in. 

Eliza, sensing Anna wanted to talk in private, put her boots back on grabbed her jacket and walked out the still open door before shooting a wink at Dean.  
"So, what'd you need?" He grumbled walking over to the motel fridge, pulled out two beers and passed on to Anna.  
"Just wanted some company." she smiled blushing.  
"And you just can't resist my charm, right?" he smirked when her blush deepened.  
"You do have a certain charm, like a needy puppy." she laughed when he scowled.  
"And what, as a puppy, would I be needy for?" he snapped.  
"Sex~~" Anna sang loudly which surprised Dean.  
"So are you gonna help the puppy or not?" he smirked.  
Anna tapped her chin in thought, "Why not." she smiled before walking over to Dean and pressing herself up against him. 

Eric tempest was nervous and he hated it. Much like Dean, Eric was able to win affections and dates quite easily but now he found himself stood outside Cindys motel room, hand raised to knock but with no courage to do so.  
"You can come in you know." Cindy's voice giggled through the door.  
Taking a deep breath, for courage, Eric opened the door to face a giggling Cindy, her hair was wet from just being washed.  
"You know how you see into the future and everything," he started, "I was wondering if you could see you going on a date with me?"  
The woman giggled, "I see it happening if you ever ask me."  
Eric grinned, "You wanna go out for a drink or something to eat?"  
"How romantic." Cindy laughed, "I'd love too but first I think we should entertain your sister or she'll go annoy Mr. Winchester."  
After this a knock was heard on the motel door along with Eliza asking if anyone was in.  
"That's creepy." Eric mumbled.  
"You'll learn to love it." Cindy smiled. 


End file.
